A charge de revanche
by MissMontague
Summary: Je vous laisse découvrir ce qui peut se passer lorsqu'un Soldat et un Turk se rencontre ;D /!\ Attention Yaoi explicite /!\


Le brouhaha qui habitait le lieu était habituel, et il n'en fut pas surpris, malgré la faible fréquence à laquelle il venait. C'était un bar très réputé et pratiquement tout Midgar l'avait côtoyé au moins une fois. C'était quelques uns de ses collègues qui lui avaient proposés de les accompagner pour boire quelques verres le temps d'une soirée.

Au moment de s'asseoir à une des plus grandes tables, il s'excusa auprès d'eux, leur précisant qu'il n'en aurait probablement pas pour longtemps. Ses collègues ricanèrent, pensant qu'il avait déjà du repérer une charmante demoiselle seule à une tablée. Mais ils furent alors pris d'un fou rire général lorsqu'ils le virent approcher d'un gars en costard à l'allure négligée au comptoir. En effet, il n'en aura pas pour longtemps.

Il l'avait repéré au loin et voulait en avoir le cœur net. Il s'assit alors allégrement sur le tabouret juste à côté de l'homme, et ne passa pas par quatre chemins.

- Vous faites parti des Turks n'est ce pas ?

- J't'en pose des questions moi ? Oh ! Tu es Zack Fair, non ?

- J't'en pose des questions ? répondit le Soldat sur le ton de l'amusement. Excuse moi si je t'ai dérangé, je vais pas t'emmerder plus longtemps.

- Nan nan, reste c'est bon. Toute façon j'me faisais royalement chier alors ça peut pas être pire. Reno.

Il s'était présenté à Zack en tendant une main, que ce dernier ne refusa pas.

- Pourquoi cet intérêt pour mon état de Turk ?

- J'ai pas de raison spéciale. Je souhaitais juste te saluer, rien de plus. Pis bon, si tu te fais chier à ce point, c'est toujours plaisant de discuter un peu, non ?

- Sans doute, répondit le roux en trempant de nouveau ses lèvres dans son verre déjà bien entamé.

- Alors comme ça, je suis si connu que ça ?

- Il est courant d'entendre parler de ce brave et fort Soldat qu'est Zack Fair… On a dû se croiser pas mal de fois aussi. Et puis même, les Turks ne font pas parti des services secrets pour rien.

- Tant que tu ne m'as jamais espionné aux chiottes, tout va bien.

- Quel serait l'intérêt j'te l'demande…

- Bah j'suis plutôt pas mal dans mon genre non ? Hahahaha…

- Un Soldat pête-cul… ça me rappelle un certain Général ça…

Zack stoppa son rire à la suite de ces propos. Il avait en horreur toutes comparaisons incluant Sephiroth.

- Donc je constate que les Turks ne savent pas s'amuser en plus.

- Et les Soldats pensent vraiment tous qu'on a que ça à faire ?

- Bah, qu'est ce que tu fous dans ce bar alors ?

- Si tu crois franchement que je vais rester cloîtrer dans un bureau lors de mon temps libre comme mon supérieur…

- J'savais pas que les Turks avaient la permission d'avoir une vie.

- Tu crois que les Soldats en ont une peut-être ?

Il ne prononçait pas ces mots d'un ton agressif mais cette manie de toujours répondre par des questions frustrait quelque peu Zack.

- Tu aimes les sushis ?

- Et toi ?

- Bordel tu sais faire autre chose que poser des questions ??

- J'suis en repos, j'en profite. Quand t'es Turk, tu fais ton taff, sans poser de question.

- J'plains ta nana alors… Tu fais quoi ? Avec qui ? Tu vas où ?

- Pas le temps d'avoir de copine, et pas l'envie surtout.

- Les Turks finissent-ils tous vieux garçons ?

- Et après on se plaint que j'pose trop de questions…

- Quelle subtile manière de changer de sujet.

- Ouais t'as vu ça ?

- Mais putain t'as fini avec tes questions !?

- Mais c'est que tu m'emmerdes toi !

Le silence s'installa alors dans le bar. Il semblerait qu'ils s'étaient exprimés un peu trop fort au goût des autres. Ils se regardèrent alors et furent prit d'un fou rire commun. Chacun dans le bar retourna à ses affaires.

- Vous les Soldats vous foutez la merde partout où vous allez hein.

- Et les Turks ont tellement l'habitude de foutre leur pif dedans…

Leurs rires reprirent alors de plus belle.

- Si j'avais su que j'me marrerai autant avec quelqu'un ce soir, j'aurais demandé plus de fric au collègue pour te payer un verre.

- Alors laisse moi payer le tien cette fois-ci, à charge de revanche.

- Si le cœur t'en dit.

- Par contre ma vessie me dit qu'il est urgent d'aller faire vidange.

- Alors écoute la voix de la sagesse.

Dans un nouvel élan de rire, Zack se leva et s'éloigna du comptoir pour se diriger vers les WC des hommes. Malgré le monde présent dans le bar ce soir, les toilettes étaient désertes à cet instant. Mais bon, Zack s'en foutait pas mal de ce détail. Il se plaça alors devant un des « objets d'aisance » contre le mur d'en face. Il finit sa petite affaire quand il entendit soudain la porte de la pièce s'ouvrir presque à la volée et se sentit tiré en arrière, et avant même de s'en rendre compte, une langue s'était déjà introduite dans sa bouche ouverte de stupéfaction. Les yeux écarquillés, il reconnut le rouquin avec qui il discutait encore quelques minutes plus tôt. Stupéfié, il essaya tout d'abord de se débattre, mais le Turk l'avait déjà plaqué contre le mur carrelé et tenait fermement ses bras.

Mais qu'est ce qui lui prenait à ce Turk ? Avait-il picolé tant que ça ? Non, il savait ce qu'il faisait. Le Soldat déploya alors toutes ses forces et repoussa brutalement le roux qui se cogna contre la porte de l'une des cabines. Tous deux essoufflés, tous deux emprunts à une certaine colère mais sûrement pas la même, ils se regardaient fixement dans les yeux, séparés de quelques mètres. Des yeux… de défi. Voilà ce que pouvait lire Zack dans les yeux bleus de ce Turk.

Défi…

Sans même avoir pris conscience de ces gestes, le Soldat s'était précipité vers son « agresseur ». Il ne supportait pas d'être provoqué, et l'homme en noir avait probablement dû s'en douter. C'est alors que contre toute attente leurs bouches se retrouvèrent à nouveau collées l'une à l'autre. Les sourcils froncés, les gestes brusques, Zack répondait à la provocation qui lui avait été faite avec rage. Il accrocha alors violemment les cheveux du roux pour tirer sa tête vers l'arrière et planter avidement sa mâchoire dans ce cou de Turk. Ce dernier chercha d'une main avide la boucle du ceinturon du Soldat et réussit à ouvrir à l'aveuglette le pantalon du brun et ne se fit pas prier pour glisser sa main couverte de sa mitaine de cuir. A ce contact, Zack resserra instinctivement sa mâchoire sur sa prise et rapprocha par la même occasion son corps bouillant de celui du rouquin, avant de chercher à son tour plus court moyen pour accéder à une partie de l'anatomie du Turk beaucoup plus intéressante que son cou, quand soudain la porte des toilettes laissa présager que quelqu'un allait entrer dans la pièce pour y faire sa petite affaire.

Sans crier gare, Zack abaissa alors rapidement la poignée de la porte contre laquelle le Turk était appuyé et ce dernier chuta presque dans la cabine, suivi de près du brun qui referma précipitamment la porte et plaqua une main sur la bouche de Reno. Zack sentit son sang se glacer lorsqu'il reconnut deux voix quelque peu familières : ses collègues. Alors qu'il tentait de se faire le plus discret possible, il ne s'aperçut pas que son partenaire échauffé de cabine s'était dangereusement rapproché de son corps qui était déjà bien proche au vu de l'étroitesse des lieux, mais le Soldat s'en rendit compte lorsqu'il sentit la main du roux sortir son sexe de son pantalon. Les yeux écarquillés mais n'osant à peine respirer, il essayait de comprendre… oh… alors comme ça, il voulait jouer la dangerosité. Et toujours ce même regard de défi. Zack ne voulait pas être celui qu'on torture, il plongea également sa main dans l'espace que le pantalon noir entrouvert offrait pour aussi libérer un membre tout autant dur de plaisir. Sans attendre, il se colla littéralement à cet amant d'un soir pour faire entrer en contact ces deux objets d'excitation et ils commencèrent alors à futilement se masser mutuellement dans la plus grande discrétion qu'ils pouvaient, car le but du « jeu » était bien là.

- Pépère la soirée, ça détend un peu du boulot.

- Carrément, vivement la prochaine perm…

Reno enfourna une seconde fois sa langue dans la bouche du Soldat.

- Ma copine commence à en avoir marre que j'sois jamais là.

- Quelle idée aussi de vouloir chercher une relation sérieuse quand on a ce boulot…

Les gémissements des deux amants s'étouffèrent dans la bouche de l'autre, leurs mouvements sur leurs sexes collés s'accélérant.

- Bah les coups d'un soir ça va un temps mais j'ai plus 17 ans quoi.

- Hé ho t'insinues quoi là ?

Zack chercha une prise de sa main libre et s'accrocha au dos du Turk le plus férocement possible, pressant le rythme de son autre main sur ces membres bien douloureux, joignant cette même main à celle de Reno pour accentuer le plaisir, laissant s'échapper d'inaudibles soupirs entre deux ballets de langue.

- Hahahahaha rien du tout, c'était pas c'que je voulais dire.

- Putain mais au fait, il est où Zack ? « J'en ai pas pour longtemps », mon cul ouais.

- J'sais pas qui c'était le mec qu'il est aller voir, mais putain ses fringues m'ont fait penser à un Turk.

- Hahahahaha le Turk l'a embarqué pour le torturer et le forcer à assouvir ses fantasmes !

- Tu pars loin là mon gars.

Zack n'entendit même pas son camarade prononcer son prénom, il en était même à presque oublier de se faire discret car plus d'une fois ses soupirs manquèrent de le trahir ou il était à deux doigts de se cogner brutalement contre une des parois de la cabine. Le roux, lui, semblait avoir une maîtrise totale de la situation. Rien de plus vexant pour le Soldat.

Lorsque le brun s'aperçut que ses deux compères étaient désormais partis, il accentua vivement cette masturbation mutuelle, ne retenant plus les sons qui pouvaient enfin s'échapper de sa bouche sans crainte, jusqu'à faire monter leur plaisir jusqu'à son paroxysme, se libérant tous deux en un même râle que même le Turk ne pouvait retenir.

Après un court instant de répit, histoire de reprendre leurs esprits, les deux hommes se fixèrent de nouveau, et Zack donna un somptueux coup de poing en plein visage du Turk.

- Connard… t'as tâché mes fringues…

Reno le suivait du regard lorsqu'il tenta rapidement de nettoyer les quelques taches sur ses vêtements pour enfin se diriger vers la sortie sans un mot de plus. Alors, Reno sourit, satisfait.

- J'lui dois toujours un verre à ce con.


End file.
